


A Sorrow For A Vengeful Heart

by snrntrou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Arranged Marriage, Bottom Ushijima Wakatoshi, Cheating, Guilt, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oral Sex, Pining Miya Atsumu, Porn With Plot, Premarital Sex, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Suna Rintarou/Miya Osamu, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Switch Miya Atsumu, Switch Miya Osamu, Switch Sakusa Kiyoomi, Switch Suna Rintarou, Threesome - M/M/M, legal age, miya twins angst
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27507076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snrntrou/pseuds/snrntrou
Summary: “You’re engaged to my twin.” Said the man after kissing him.“You knew he loves me yet you kissed me back.”The man smirked, “Can’t resist that lips, babe.”He smirked at him, “Fuck me. yeah?”A deep and low chuckle was heard from the other’s mouth, “You sure about this?” A question was asked but its hand started drawing circle in his waist and sucking the skin in his neck.“Yeah. Fuck me, I don’t care about your twin.”
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Suna Rintarou, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

“So, you and Waka already broke up?” Motoya asked Kiyoomi.

“Do I have a fucking choice?”

“Gago! I’m just asking, ‘wag ka magalit sa akin.”

“Putangina kasi.”

Kiyoomi’s ranting beside his cousin, Motoya, while packing his things. Tomorrow, he’ll leave their house to move to the Miyas, his fiancée’s house, because his soon-to-be in-laws asked him and his parents agreed.

_‘Putanginang arrange marriage ‘to.’_

Kiyoomi was crying all night because of the pain when he and Waka broke up. He love Waka so much but his parents forced him to. Even if he wants to fight for his boyfriend, he can’t because he’ll just make his boyfriend’s life miserable.

_“Babe, please?” Wakatoshi pleaded his boyfriend._

_“The fuck, Waka?Ano bang hindi mo maintindihan sa salitang ayoko na? I’m fucking done with you. Pagod na ako, Waka. Let’s break up.” Even if Kiyoomi wanted to cry, he can’t. He must show the man that he wants to get out of their relationship. That he’s already tired even if he’s not. Even if he knows that he’ll never be._

_“Can you fuck me for the last time?”_

_“What? Are you out of your mind?” Kiyoomi couldn’t believe it._

_“Please, Kiyo. Just this.”_

_Wakatoshi approached him and started kissing his neck. He wanted to get away from him but he couldn’t move. He knows he’s weak when it comes to his boyfriend’s touch._

_“Ah.” A moan escaped from his mouth when the man started sucking the skin in his neck._

_“Walang sisihan, Waka.”_

_Kiyoomi aggressively pushed Wakatoshi in its bed and topped him. His boyfriend’s eyes are almost closed and showing a lustful expression. He removed its top and inserted two fingers in its mouth that the man automatically sucked._

_“Suck it harder, Waka. ‘Yan na ba ang kaya mo?”_

_The older started sucking his fingers as hard as it can. He deepened his fingers that it made the other choked and cough. Biting his lips, he removed his fingers and leaned his face to its chest to suck its nipple._

_“Fuck, Kiyo.”_

_He licked the nipples before biting them, leaving a mark, and sucking them again as hard as he can, like a hungry baby and as if milk will come out. He keeps on sucking it and Waka couldn’t stop moaning his name while pulling his hair. Kiyoomi didn’t stop sucking Waka’s nipple until the man begged him to stop._

_“Kiyo, stop. Inside me. I want you inside me.”_

_Kiyoomi didn’t waste more time. He removed both of their remaining clothes and hold the man’s hardened dick, dripping wet._

_“I only sucked your nipples but you’re hard as rock, Waka? Puta ka talaga.” And he started playing with the older’s thing while his other hand started playing with the its hole._

_“Puta mo.” He grinned at Waka’s response. “Ah!”_

_He inserted two fingers and lowered his face, started licking the tip of his ex-boyfriend’s cock. The man pushed his head, making him suck deeper that he almost chocked on it but he didn’t say anything because he love it, he love feeling the man’s cock is hitting his throat. Another finger was inserted, speeding up the phase. Wakatoshi started thrusting his hips, fucking Kiyoomi’s mouth._

_“I’m coming.”_

_Kiyoomi started playing with the balls because he knew Waka loves it and he was right because not long after he touched it, the man came in his mouth. Lips and mouth fighting against each other, Wakatoshi tasting his own from Kiyoomi’s mouth. After putting a condom, Kiyoomi positioned himself and without other word, he inserted his thing to the ass’ hole and started fucking Waka hard and fast._

_“Ah! Ah! Putangina. Kiyo. More, more…”_

_And he obliged. He fucked him until the man loses his senses. He fucked him as if it’s the last. Ah. It’s the last._

_Tears started forming in his eyes but he brushed them away, afraid that Waka will notice. But he doubt it. The man’s so lost with his thrust. After coming twice and fucking the man senselessly, he let himself fell beside Waka. The man hugged him and placed its face on his neck._

_He froze when he hears sniffle and felt his neck goy wet because of the tears._

_“I hope when I wake up, you’re still here.” Wakatoshi whispered before drifting to sleep._

_He kissed the man’s head, “I’m sorry.”_

“Gago last fuck before break up.” Motoya said in between of his laugh when he knew that his cousin had break up sex. Kiyoomi, tired of everything, didn’t answer back and just let himself rest and sleep because tomorrow will be a new and tough day.

Kiyoomi’s stnding in the middle of the living room while looking bored at the place. He tried his hard to look friendly but he couldn’t. The housemaid’s couldn’t look at him, afraid to have an eye contact.

He’s in the Miyas house. No, this isn’t a house. It’s a mansion. His family’s rich but the Miyas are richer. There is a grand staircase in the middle with a red carpet. The ceiling’s high and the place is brightened up by a large chandelier in the middle. The place is clean and unlike normal houses, instead of photographs, paintings are displayed and he knew that they are either from auction or personalized.

His thoughts got interrupted when he saw a tall man in the staircase, walking down like a prince. His hair is spikey but still looks good on him. Has a cold and expressionless face, the eyes are small and it can almost make you down on your knees. The nose is small and sharp, suites his face. He looked rough except those kissable lips. They’re small, cute and pinkish. Kiyoomi wants to have a taste.

His attention diverted from the chinito to the man who approached the chinito and kissed him on the cheek. He immediately knew that he was Osamu Miya, the twin of his fiancée. Osamu Miya’s hot. The chinito is taller but Osamu has larger body and biceps. He can wreck you by just staring at you.

“Kiyo!”

He looked at where the voice came from. It was the twin’s Mom, Mrs Miya.

“Good morning, Tita.” He greeted the lady.

“Call me Mom, Kiyo.”

He smiled at her, “Okay po, Mom.”

“Atsumu’s not here. He has a business trip and I don’t have any idea when’s he coming back.” The lady looked disappointed. “Osamu, Rin, come here.” She called.

Kiyo looked at the two. So he’s Rin huh?

Rin looked at him with an expressionless face while Osamu’s smiling. No, he’s not smiling. The man’s smirking at him.

“This is Kiyoomi Sakusa, Atsumu’s fiancée. Kiyo, this is Rin and my son, Osamu. They’re engage too.” Mrs Miya introduced. “Teka, I’ll leave muna because I still have things to do.”

“Kiyoomi but call me Kiyo for short.”

“Osamu. You can call me with whatever you want.”

“Rintarou or just Rin.”

Kiyoomi nodded, didn’t know what to say next.

“Have you eaten, Kiyo? Let’s have a breakfast.” Asked by Osamu.

“I’ve already eaten but thank you.”

The two asked to leave for a while to eat their breakfast. Kiyoomi nodded and sat at one of the couch.

Minutes passed and he’s left alone in the living room. Motoya keep on asking him in the texts but he ignored him because he’s annoying. He didn’t have anything to do so he just browsed his social media accounts. He wanted to stalk Wakatoshi’s profile but he already block him, afraid that he’ll give in once the man asked him to stay.

“Hey. I’ll bring you in your room so you could rest. There will be a party later.”

Osamu speaks that caught his attention. “Party?”

“You’re not informed?”

“My parents didn’t say anything to me.”

“Oh. Yeah, there will be a party later.”

He stood up and asked Osamu to guide him to his room.

“This will be your room. It’s Atsumu’s but since you’re his fiancée, of course you will use the same bedroom.” Osamu explained. It’s not a big deal for him because Atsumu’s not around. “And this,” He pointed the door beside, “Is Rin and I’s room. Just knock if you need something.”

He nod and thanked Osamu before entering the room.

The room’s color is dark, mostly black and gray. There is a big black bed in the middle that is clean and properly arranged. The floor has a grey carpet and there is also a small table and a grey large sofa. There is nothing in the wall except two pictures; one is Atsumu with his whole family and one is Atsumu with Osamu.

 _‘He must be close with his twin.’_ He thought.

There are two doors inside the room. Kiyoomi assumed that one for the bathroom and one of the walk in closet. Instead of checking them, he go straight to the bed and let himself fell on it, feeling the comfortable and soft cushion. He remembered Waka and the last make love they did. He missed him. With sadness, it isn’t hard for Kiyoomi to fell asleep.

Kiyoomi woke up feeling much better. He goes to the bathroom to take a shower and clean himself. It’s natural for Kiyoomi to take a bath more than thrice a day. He feel anxious whenever he doesn’t. Even the bathroom is large. There is a smaller sofa, dark cabinets and a large mirror. Walk further and you will see a large bathtub and a shower beside, separated by a glass wall. Another wall division before the bowl.

_‘Yaman fuck.’_

Kiyoomi chose the bathtub. He removed his clothes and let himself feel the warm water from the bathtub. He wears nothing but feels comfortable since he’s alone and the bathtub is full of bubble and only his head and a bit skin of his chest is visible. He leaned his back and close his eyes, feeling relaxed.

“Kiyoomi?”

“Kiyoomi?”

“Kiyoom-”

Startled, he looked at the man in front of him. They both looked surprised.

“Sorry. No one’s answering and the doors aren’t locked.”

Kiyoomi saw how Osamu stared at his shoulder and chest, down to his body which is covered by the bubbles.

“It’s fine. I’m just, taking a bath.”

Osamu gulped. “O-oh. Okay. I left the suit Mom gave. It’s for you. Wear it later.” Osamu’s talking but his eyes aren’t looking at Kiyo’s eyes or face, it’s on his body.

“Yeah, sure. Thank you.”

“I’ll leave.”

After Osamu left, Kiyoomi couldn’t help but smirk when he remembered how Osamu stared at him and how he noticed the bulge between the man’s thighs.

Time passed quickly and it’s already six in the evening. Everyone’s busy because of the party that will start at seven evening. Kiyoomi doesn’t know anybody so he chose to stick with Rin and Osamu who look dashing in their suits.

“Your parents coming?” Osamu asked him, hands are holding his fiancée’s waist.

He shrugged, “I guess.”

The party’s held in their large front yard. The front yard’s amazing but know he’s seen how they arranged things for the party, it look majestic. You will see lot of prominent people talking in their best suits and dress, talking with each other with elegance and holds superiority. Of course Kiyoomi’s not intimidated because his family is one of the prominent families in the country and lot of people tried to please them. The Miyas are on the different level though. Even prominent people are trying to please them that’s why when the Miyas asked his parents for an arrange marriage, they easily agreed without asking his opinion.

“From what family are you, Rin?”

The cold and intimidating eye looked at him before the man answered, “Suna.”

He knew them. They are known for being good looking, ruthless and intimidating family. No one ever wants to mess with the Sunas because they will hunt you down and won’t let you breathe. So that’s why Rin looks intimidating and ruthless, huh.

The party started and he’s bored to death. He sat with his parents and all they did was to talk about business and such. He doesn’t really have interest in the business. Also the reason why his parents chose to arrange him with one of the elite businessman in the country, Atsumu Miya.

Kiyoomi excused himself and leave their table to get some air. He feels suffocated. He goes to the mansion’s kitchen to get some water and let himself rest. He’s not doing anything but he really feels tired and suffocated staying in the front yard.

“So the Sakusas agreed on arranging their son to Miyas?” He heard.

“Who wouldn’t?”

He doesn’t really care about such topics because he hate hearing other people talk about their lives. It’s been like that since he was young. He’s about to leave when he heard something that made him stop.

“I also heard that it was arranged because Atsumu loves that man, Kiyoomi.”

“Eh diba that Kiyoomi has a boyfriend? So he broke up with his boyfriend for this arrange marriage?”

Frozen from where he is standing and his blood started to boil, he can feel the anger rising. So he was arranged because that man loves him? He broke up with his boyfriend for that man? How about him? He doesn’t love the man.

_‘Tangina mo, Atsumu fucking Miya. Selfish bastard. I’ll make sure you regret loving me.’_

Instead of going back to the front yard, he go straight to the backyard where the pool is and he thinks there’s no one there. He plans to have a dip to calm his nerves so he removed his suit and left only his boxers and dip without a word. The place is kind of dark so even if there are people around, they won’t notice that someone is in the pool.

He got startled when someone holds him in waist.

“Putangina.”

The man chuckled sexily. “You cuss sexy, Kiyo.”

“Osamu?”

“Yeah.”

“Why are you here?”

“Didn’t like large crowds.”

“And Rin?”

“He’s with his little sister. How about you? Why are you here?”

“To calm my nerves. I’m gonna fucking kill your twin.”

Osamu hums, hands still holding his waist, feeling the warmth of the man’s hand in his skin.

“Do you know that he loves me?” He asked.

“Yeah. He calls you Omi-omi.”

Kiyoomi rolled his eyes and faced Osamu.

“Putangina niya.”

He said before leaning to kiss the man. He felt Osamu smirked but held his waist tighter and pushed him to the side of the pool, back leaning the against the cold tiles.

“Ah.” Kiyoomi moaned when Osamu sucked his tongue and bit his lower lip.

“You’re engaged to my twin.” Said the man after kissing him.

“You knew he loves me yet you kissed me back.”

The man smirked, “Can’t resist that lips, babe.”

He smirked at him, “Fuck me. yeah?”

A deep and low chuckle was heard from the other’s mouth, “You sure about this?” A question was asked but its hand started drawing circle in his waist and sucking the skin in his neck.

“Yeah. Fuck me, I don’t care about your twin.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed being fucked by your twin, Atsumu.

“Ah! Fuck, Osamu.”

Kiyoomi moaned when Osamu started rubbing its hardened cock to his.

“Yes, babe. Later.”

Osamu’s sucking his neck. He knew it will leave a mark but he doesn’t care. _Masarap._ Kiyoomi thrust his hip on Osamu’s, wanting for more.

“H-How about Rin?” Kiyoomi asked when he remembered that the man is engaged too.

“Just like yours, an arrange marriage too so don’t mind.”

“Putangina, Samu. I want you.”

Osamu laughed, “Teka lang.”

Osamu grab Kiyoomi’s ass inside its boxers, marahang pinisil pisil ito. Ipinulupot ni Kiyoomi ang kaniyang kamay sa leeg ni Osamu at ang kaniyang binti sa bewang ng binata, rubbing his cock against Osamu’s cock. Osamu’s finger started playing with his hole and without a word, Osamu inserted his long and thick middle finger.

“Samu… Samu…” Kiyoomi chanted when Osamu started pushing and pulling his fingers in his hole.

Muli, dinagdagan ni Osamu ang kaniyang daliri. Three fingers inside Kiyoomi and he’s already losing his senses, what more if it’s Osamu’s dick? He thought that it will end with three fingers but he’s wrong. Apat. Mas mabilis at mas marahas.

“Ah! Ah! Ah! Osamu.”

Osamu’s laughing at his reaction, enjoying his lewd face. Osamu licked his lips and commanded him, “Ilabas mo dila mo.” And he obliged.

Osamu sucked his tongue hard. Weird noises were made because of their saliva and Kiyoomi’s moan.

“Osamu, I’m near. Samu! Samu!”

Mas binilisan at nirahasan ni Osamu ang kaniyang daliri. While his mouth moved from Kiyoomi’s mouth to his ears, biting and sucking it like a delicious food.

“Ah Samu!”

Osamu chucked and pull out his fingers, “Ang ingay mo.”

Kiyoomi’s eyes widened, “May makakarinig ba?”

Osamu shook his head, “Wala. Chill.” And started playing with his nipple.

Marahan ang bawat galaw ng dila ni Osamu, licking every side of his nipple as if he’s eating something tasty. Well for Osamu, it really is tasty. Kiyoomi’s legs are still wrapped around Osamu’s waist and continuously rubbing their hardened cock against each other. Osamu’s hand are now holding his ass so he won’t fall, also groping it. Palipat lipat ang bibig ni Osamu. Minsa’y nasa kanan at minsan nama’y nasa kaliwa, parehas na binibigyan iyon ng atensyon at tuwang tuwa sa kung paano siya sabunutan ni Kiyoomi. He’s lapping the nipples, biting it and continuously making Kiyoomi scream because of the pleasure he brings.

“Tangina mo, Osamu. Tama na, fuck me already.”

Osamu laughed again but obliged on what he want. He released his hold from Osamu and stand. Looking at Osamu with pleading eyes, wanting for more from the man.

“Talikod at tuwad, Kiyo.”

Just like a whore, Osamu’s whore, Kiyoomi turned around and placed his hand at the edge of the pool. His heart is beating so fast, cannot wait to feel Osamu filling him, inserting his large and thick cock in his hole. He felt Osamu’s hand in his waist, removing his boxer, leaving him with nothing. His eyes automatically closed when he felt the tip of Osamu’s cock teasing his hole, rubbing against his ass.

“P-Puta, Samu.” He whined that made the man laughed.

“Impatient, babe.”

Osamu grip his waist tightly before entering him with only one thrust. One thrust that made him scream because of pain and pleasure. One thrust that made his eye roll because of– _pleasure._ Una palang pero halos mabaliw na si Kiyoomi nang maramdaman si Osamu sa loob niya, buo at punong puno.

“Ah! Fuck! Fuck! Hmm…”

“Shout, Kiyoomi, and they’ll find us. They’ll see me fucking you senselessly, the fiancée of my twin. Makikita nila kung gaano ka sarap na sarap sa akin, kung gaano mo ako kagusto at kung gaano ka ka-puta pagdating sa akin.”

The dirty talk made Kiyoomi’s hole clenche and his cock harder. Gustuhin niya mang sumagot pabalik ngunit hindi niya kaya nang magsimulang rahasan ni Osamu ang kaniyang galaw at paglabas pasok sa butas niya. Osamu’s left hand let go of his waist and hold his neck instead, choking him– Osamu’s intention.

“Ah! Samu…” Was all Kiyoomi can say. Paulit ulit niyang inuungol ang pangalan ng kambal ng mapapangasawa niya. Paulit ulit habang sarap na sarap siya sa lalaking mapapangasawa ng iba.

“Tangina, Kiyoomi. Ang sikip sikip mo, fuck.”

Osamu’s thrusts got harder and faster. Walang ibang maririnig kundi ang mga ungol ni Kiyoomi, halatang sarap na sarap sa ginagawa ni Osamu, at ang ingay ng tubig dahil sa marahas na galaw ni Osamu. Kasabay ng malalim na pagbaon ni Osamu ng kaniya kay Kiyoomi ay ang pagbaon ng mukha niya sa leeg nito, marahas na kinagat ang balikat na paniguradong mag iiwan ng marka na magtatagal ng ilang araw pa. Osamu’s hand from his neck moved to his hardened cock and started stroking it.

“Tangina, Samu.”

“Tangina mo rin, Kiyoomi. Ang sarap mo.”

Kiyoomi could feel Osamu growing inside him, pounding him hard and fast. This isn’t his first time but this is the first that he lose his senses like this because of the hard and fast pounding, because of his partner’s skill. He love Wakatoshi and he’s sorry because Osamu’s way too skilled than Waka. He knows he’ll look for more, he want Osamu to fuck him mercilessly. If they can, he wishes that they fuck each other all day, all night.

“I’m near, Samu.”

“Me too, Kiyo. Fuck.”

Kiyoomi cannot describe what he’s feeling. He cannot put into words how good Osamu is. He’s speechless. All he can do is moan.

“Don’t cum inside me.”

“Can’t hear you.”

Then Osamu bit his shoulder. He feel himself coming in Osamu’s hand and he felt a load of cum inside his hole.

“Putangina mo! Sabi ko ‘wag.”

He shot a glare at Osamu but the man only laughed at him, playing with his nipple while his cock still inside him.

“Nasarapan ka naman.”

“Alisin mo na.” Kiyoomi demanded.

The man slowly pulling its cock that made him closed his eyes but a moan escaped when Osamu pushed it again.

“Fuck.”

“Yeah, Kiyo. One more.”

Iniharap siya ni Osamu saka ikinawit ang isa niyang binti sa braso nito. Osamu entered him from the front and nibble his nipples, fucking him hard and fast again.

The night ended with him coming twice because of Osamu. He’s sore down there but he’s got no regrets. He loves it and he’ll definitely do it a hundred times with Osamu again.

_‘Why not enjoy this stay with the Miyas? With Osamu fucking me or I can fuck him too.’_

He’s already in his bed, preparing to sleep. No one saw them in the pool and no one asked him why he’s wet when the maids saw him. He think they already assume that he went to the pool but he’s sure no one knows what happened between him and Osamu. He made sure that the door is locked because he doesn’t like it when one’s entering his room uninvited.

He’s about to sleep when he saw a notification in his instagram account. It was from Atsumu Miya, his fiancée. No guilt was felt, only rage and dislike for the man. He’s selfish. He’s in this situation because of him. If he love him, why didn’t he just let him be happy instead of forcing into marriage?

_Fucking bastard. You’ll regret this, Atsumu Miya. Ikaw ang iiyak sa atin, ikaw ang susuko at magsisising sana hindi mo nalang ako pinakasalan._

_@miyatsumu_

_Hi, Kiyoomi. This is Atsumu, your fiancée. I’m sorry I wasn’t there to welcome you when you moved. I hope you enjoy the party. When I go back, let’s know each other more, yeah? Take care._

_@skskymi_

_Hi. Thanks and yeah, I enjoyed the party._

I enjoyed being fucked by your twin, Atsumu. I came twice with him before you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Omi, still there?]
> 
> “A-Ah, yes.”
> 
> [So, why did you call po?]
> 
> “I want to know,” He paused because of Osamu.

Kiyoomi’s used to waking up early. Before the breakfast, he’s already taken a shower and dressed properly. Mrs Miya told him yesterday that the family always eat together for breakfast. A knock from the maid made him get up from his bed and left the room to join the Miyas in eating breakfast in the large dining room. When he arrived, the Miyas aren’t complete. Only Rin, Osamu, Mrs Miya and Mr Miya. The grandparents are still missing in the table.

“Good morning po.” Bati niya sa nakatatanda at ibinalik din ng mga ito.

“Have a sit, Kiyo.” Aya ni Osamu saka tinapik ang upuan sa tabi.

Osamu gave him a smirk which he returned with a glare. He sat beside Osamu and in front of them are its parents. The table is large and has ten seats, four seats at both side and two at the ends of the table. The older Miyas are sitting across them while no one’s sitting at the end which he assumes that it is the seat of the eldest Miyas.

Kiyoomi looked at Rin and Osamu. The man beside him is teasing Rin while Rin’s just looking at him with his bored eyes and expressionless face. Rin’s only wearing a large t-shirt and shorts, showing off his legs and milky skin.

_‘Sarap siguro kagatin niyan.’_

“Let’s eat. Mom and Dad are still resting.” Aya ni Mr Miya.

They utter thanks for the food before started eating. Kiyoomi glance at Rin when he noticed its glare for Osamu but Osamu only chuckled. The man looked at him while smirking and there, he noticed its hands on Rin’s legs, slowly rubbing it, hanggang marating ang singit, but Rin tapped its hands, making Osamu chuckle and pulled his hands back. He table isn’t quite because the older Miyas are talking about business and sometimes asking for their opinions on things.

Kiyoomi’s enjoying his food when he felt a hand rubbing his back sensually. He looked at Osamu who’s casually conversing with its parents like he’s doing nothing. Osamu’s hands travelled from his back to his legs, rubbing it just like how he did it to Rin a while ago. Kiyoomi’s not wearing short shorts and Osamu’s hand isn’t directly touching his skin but he can still feel electricity running down his spine, making him arch his back.

“Are you okay, Kiyo?” Mrs Miya asked when she noticed his movement.

“Yes po.”

Kiyoomi looked at Rin, afraid that the man will notice something’s going on but Rin didn’t even spare them a glance, eating his food silently like he’s not interested with anything. _Putangina mo, Osamu_ ang nasa isip ni Kiyoomi nang ipasok ng lalaki ang kamay sa loob ng ibabang kasuotan niya. Osamu’s palming his hardened cock against his brief.

“Ang tigas.” Osamu chuckled.

He looked at the man with widened eyes.

_‘Tangina.’_

“‘Yung ano, baby?” His mom asked.

“Buto pala nakagat ko, Ma.” Osamu answered.

And the older Miyas are back to their topic about the business and Osamu’s continuing his business too. Kiyoomi tried his best to compose himself and eat as normal as he could while Osamu’s playing with his cock and balls outside his brief. He almost choked when Osamu held his cock inside his brief and slowly stroking it. Again, he caught the olser Miyas attention while Osamu gave him a glass of water using his free hand, pretending like nothing happened, nothing’s happening.

“Are you okay, Kiyo?” Osamu, the fucking demon, asked.

The older Miyas are looking at him worriedly because he’s been acting weird but he chose to smile to them and tell that he’s fine. Kiyoomi’s near when he finished the food so he removed Osamu’s hand and excused himself and fortunately, the older Miyas let him because they thought that he’s not feeling well. He entered his room and immediately go to the bathroom to remove his short and underwear, started stroking his hardened cock, closing his eyes, imagining Osamu’s mouth on his dick and continuously moaning its name.

“Ah! Samu, fuck. Sarap mo.” He chanted.

He’s about to release when he heard a deep chuckle, “Imagining me?”

Kiyoomi found Osamu leaning at the door, looking at him with a smirk on its lips and a lustful expression. Osamu slowly approached him while looking at the thing between his thighs. Without hesitation, the man get down on its knees and holds his thigh, eyes focused on his large dick.

“What are you doing?” He asked but Osamu didn’t answer.

Instead, Osamu opened its mouth and placed it at the tip of his cock. Osamu looked up at him while its pump lips is around his cock, kissing it, teasing him.

“Fuck, Osamu. Just suck it.”

Like a fucking slut, Osamu obliged, sucking him whole and making him close his eyes because of the pleasure it brings. Osamu’s heads bobs in and out while its hands are playing with his balls, doubling the pleasure he’s feeling. Its tongue is skilfully playing with his shaft, licking and sucking him like a delicious lollipop. The pleasure of Osamu’s mouth made Kiyoomi lose his senses. He harshly grab Osamu’s hair and pushed the man’s head deeper.

_‘Too good.’_

As Kiyoomi felt the tip of his cock hitting Osamu’s throat, making the latter choke and teary-eyed but it didn’t stop Kiyoomi. He continuously hit Osamu’s throat, moaning the man’s name. Osamu can’t think of anything but the large cock hitting his throat, making him cry because of pleasure and pain.

“Putangina mo, I’m near.”

Osamu tried to let go but Kiyoomi didn’t let him. Rintarou thrusts until he came out in Osamu’s mouth.

“Lunok.” Kiyoomi commanded.

Osamu looked up, tears formed in the corner of his eyes, looking like a wrecked whore, swallowed his cum and opened its mouth to show him that he’s a good boy.

“Tangina mo, Osamu. You looked like a fucking whore.”

“Mmm. Want you.”

Osamu’s still kneeling and looking up to him with a lewd face. Kiyoomi’s cum is still visible in the corners of his lips. Looking like a puppy wanting for his food. Yeah, Osamu looks like he’s waiting to be fucked.

“You want me to fuck you?”

“Mmm.”

“Stand up then.”

Osamu stood up and Kiyoomi cupped his cheeks with his right hand, its eyes are almost closed and can’t focus its vision. Kiyoomi would love to wreck him more. He let go of Osamu’s face and make him turn around, back facing him. Osamu placed his hand on the tiles, anticipating for what is coming.

Kiyoomi get down and levelled his face on Osamu’s ass. Slapping at hard before removing the shorts and underwear. Kiyoomi slapped it again, as hard as he could. Tila isang mansanas ang pisngi ng pwet ni Osamu dahil sa lakas ng pagkakasampal ni Kiyoomi rito. Hands on both butt cheeks, Kiyoomi parted it and dive his face on its hole, licking and lapping it. Pleasure made Osamu close his eyes and fist.

“Ah, fuck, Kiyo.”

Mas inilapit pa ni Osamu ang ibabang parte ng kaniyang katawan sa mukha ni Kiyoomi na agad namang naintindihan ang nais ng binata. Kiyoomi thrusts his hardened tongue on Osamu’s hole, reaching as deep as he could. Osamu started rocking his hips, grinding his ass on Kiyoomi’s face and not long after, Osamu came.

Since Osamu’s hole are wet, it isn’t hard for Kiyoomi to insert his cock and fucking him hard and fast.

“Ah! Ang laki mo, Kiyo.” Osamu moaned.

Kiyoomi smirked, he knows it. If Osamu can wreck him, he can do the same. He’s fucking Osamu while pumping his hand on Osamu’s hardened cock. Osamu screamed when Kiyoomi’s cock reached something so Kiyoomi continuously reaching it, making the boy cry because of his thrusts and the pleasure.

“Ah more, Kiyoomi. More. Fuck. I’m near.” Osamu shouted.

“Me too, Samu.”

“Inside me. Release it inside me. Feed me.”

“Putangina ka. Fucking slut.”

Kiyoomi’s got bigger inside Osamu and his thrusts got harder than before. Literally wrecking Osamu’s hole. They came at the same time. Osamu on Kiyoomi’s hand and Kiyoomi inside Osamu. It only took a minute before Osamu get back at his usual self, the wrecker and not the wrecked. He pulled Kiyoomi for a kiss, thanking him for a good fuck before laeving. Kiyoomi washed himself and made sure to lock the doors before lying on the bed and letting himself drift to sleep.

It was five in the afternoon when Kiyoomi woke up. He changed his clothes first and made sure he’s presentable enough before leaving his room and going to the kitchen for some water. Upon reaching the kitchen, he heard a small whimper and moan. He looked who’s inside and there, he saw Osamu and Rin making out. They’re eating each other’s face, Rin’s eyes are closed so the man didn’t see him but Osamu looked at him, stared at him intently while he’s sucking Rin’s tongue. Kiyoomi glared at him and leave the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Rin who’s enjoying Osamu’s kisses isn’t aware of who saw them. Osamu stopped kissing him and told him to face the food he’s cooking. When he turned his back, he felt Osamu’s hand inside his shorts, groping his ass and then inserted three fingers at once.

“Ah!”

“Rin, you’re cooking. Concentrate.” Osamu said before sucking his ears, making his knees weak.

“Putangina mo.” Malutong na sagot niya kay Osamu ngunit agad ding napasigaw ng “Ah!” nang isagad ng kaniyang mapapangasawa ang daliri nito at inikot ikot sa loob niya.

Kiyoomi goes to the front yard and looked at the place, appreciating its beauty, when he received a phone call from his Mom.

“Mom.” He answered.

[Atsumu’s still not there?]

“Yeah.”

[When will he come back?]

“Aba malay ko.”

[Language, Kiyoomi. You didn’t ask him?]

“We’re not close, Mom.”

[Call him.]

“What the fuck?”

[Your mouth!]

_Moaned his twin’s name, Mom._

“Mom, how can I call him? I don’t even have his number.”

[I’ll send it to you later.]

“Fine. Whatever.”

[Having the Miyas connection to us makes us much stronger, baby. We need them.]

“Fine, Mom. Fine.”

Their conversation ended after his mother asked him on how’s he doing and how he’s treated here. It was already six when he goes back to the kitchen, silently hoping that the two are already done with their business. Fortunately, they are because Osamu’s not around and Rin was alone.

“I cooked carbonara. Have a taste.” Alok ni Rin sa kaniya.

Lumapit siya’t kumuha ng sariling plato, kustara’t tinidor at saka kumuha ng carbonarang sa tingin niya’y sakto lamang ang dami at kaya niyang ubusin. He twirled the carbonara with his fork before tasting it.

“It taste good.” He praised Rin.

The man nodded and get closer to him. He was surprised when Rin touched the side of his lips slowly.

“Sauce.” Was only Rin’s word before the man stepped back, looking at him intently and licking the finger he used sensually.

_‘Tangina nitong dalawa. Are they fucking kidding me? They’re not subtle with their actions, huh?’_

Kiyoomi thanked him and continued eating.

The older Miyas left for some important meeting and he chose not to eat dinner since he’s already full because of the carbonara Rin cooked so he stayed in his bedroom, thinking of calling Atsumu. Around eleven when he gave up, closed his eyes and called the number his Mom sent him. He doesn’t have a choice anyway.

[Hello, who’s this?] Atsumu asked when he picked up the call.

“Kiyoomi.”

[Omi- I mean Kiyoomi, napatawag ka?]

“Call me with whatever you want.”

Pilit niya mang maging mabuti sa lalaki ngunit hindi pa rin makatakas ang sarkasmo sa kaniyang tono, still mad because the man’s the reason why he and Waka broke up.

[O-Okay, Omi.]

“I called because I want to ask you-”

Kiyoomi paused when heard a knock on his door. He got up to look who is it.

[Ano po, Omi?]

“Wait.”

He found Osamu outside his room. The man’s about to speak but he placed his left hand’s index finger on its lips, shutting him and wiggling the phone on his right hand. To his surprise, Osamu sucked his index finger and pushed him inside, closing the door and making sure it is locked.

‘The fuck are you doing?’ He mouthed but the man smirked only and closed its eyes, feeling his fingers on its mouth.

The room’s air-conditioned but Kiyoomi’s feeling hot, watching how Osamu suck his fingers. He added two fingers and sat on the bed while Osamu kneel in front of him, face levelled to his crotch.

[Omi, still there?]

“A-Ah, yes.”

[So, why did you call po?]

“I want to know,” He paused when Osamu stop sucking his fingers and started smelling his dick with pants on, “When are you c-coming back?”

Osamu asked him to stand up and he obliged. He let Osamu remove his shorts. He thought Osamu would be sucking him but he got confused when the man lies on the bed.

[Maybe in four days, Omi.]

He heard what Atsumu was saying but he couldn’t understand him because Osamu’s mouthing something he can’t understand.

‘Sit on my face.’

His eyes widened but still did what the man said. Atsumu keep on talking while he’s sitting on the face of its twin. Osamu held his waist, guiding him in lowering his body so he could sit directly on Osamu’s mouth.

“Ah!”

He can’t supress the moan when he felt how good it is, sitting on Osamu’s face, tongue licking his hole.

[Are you okay, Omi?] Atsumu’s obviously worried.

“Y-Yeah. Just hit my foot on something.” He tried his best to speak clearly so Atsumu won’t notice that something’s going on with him.

Naramdaman niya ang pag ngisi ni Osamu, tuwang tuwa sa nahihirapan niyang sitwasyon. Mas lalo siyang hinila ni Osamu pababa, bumaon ang dila nito sa kaniya at iginiya siya pataas pababa, fucking his hole with its tongue. Kiyoomi bit his left hand to supress his moan.

[Omi, ayos ka lang ba talaga?]

“I am- no. Can I c-call you some other day?”

[Yes po. Goodnight, Omi.]

Kiyoomu didn’t bother saying goodnight. He end the call and let himself shout in pleasure.

“Putangina mo, Osamu. Fuck.”

The night was spent with Osamu making him shout with pleasure again. He didn’t know how many times he came but they’re up until four in the morning.

“Ah!”

One last thrust and Osamu came.

Atsumu’s room was a mess. Ang kama ay gulong gulo, number of condoms was thrown in the floor and the air in the room reeks of sex.

“Aalis ako mamayang hapon so I fucked you because I’ll miss fucking your tight hole.”

“Hindi ba mapapansin ni Rin na wala ka?”

“No. He sleeps like dead man and he’s tired.”

“You fucked him before coming to me?”

“Yeah.”

“Unbelievable.”

Osamu chuckled, “I’m gonna leave now. I’ll wake Rin up with a good fuck and gonna fuck him until lunch.”

“Tangina ka.”


End file.
